A SPAD is based on a p-n junction device biased beyond its breakdown region. The high reverse bias voltage generates a sufficient magnitude of electric field such that a single charge carrier introduced into the depletion layer of the device can cause a self-sustaining avalanche via impact ionization. The avalanche is quenched, either actively or passively to allow the device to be “reset” to detect further photons. The initiating charge carrier can be photo-electrically generated by means of a single incident photon striking the high field region. It is this feature which gives rise to the name ‘Single Photon Avalanche Diode’. This single photon detection mode of operation is often referred to as a ‘Geiger Mode’.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,262,402 to Niclass et al. discloses an imaging device using an array of SPADs for capturing a depth and intensity map of a scene, when the scene is illuminated by an optical pulse. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0182949 to Niclass discloses an arrangement for measuring the distance to an object. The arrangement uses a modulated photonic wave to illuminate the object and an array of SPADs to detect the reflected wave. Various methods of analysis are disclosed to reduce the effects of interference in the reflected wave.
When using a SPAD as a solid state photo-detector for ranging, proximity detection, accelerometry, etc., a certain desired quality must be achieved for an accurate range reading. Currently the user must set a fixed number of LED pulses, the accumulation period, in which to attempt to achieve this quality.